User blog:AncientAlphaGear/Alex Iuden
(No picture yet) ''' '''This is my first page, and its late in the night/early morning so if any of this seems weirdly written, its because I was tired while writing it. Feedback is greatly appreciated and edits are okay as long as they add something or fix something. Just keep in mind all of that and hopefully you'll like my character. Name: Alex Iuden Alignment: N/A Alias: The Eye that Watches Over All, The Embodiment Inspirations: The One Above All, Galactus, Thanos Archetypes: (None so far) Occupations: Being the Embodiment of all Existance Quote: "With this power, I can rewrite all of existance and hold everything and nothing within my entire being...but...that feeling of once having a body...still feels hollow..." Powers: Omnipotence: Alex himself was given enough power to rewrite all of existance to obtain the ultimate power, Omnipotence itself. He embodies all of Creation, Existance and Non-Existance, making him a truly powerful entity. (I don't think there are any others I need to add here) Abilities: (Again, not sure if I need to add anything, let me know with feedback.) Backstory/History: Alex was born eons before something like the human race existed. He was born on what would eventually be called Planet Kiron-2, where his race resided. While Alex was nothing special among his peers, he was trained by his mysteriously powerful race as a leader and warrior, just like others of his race among many of their separate tribes. It wasn't until an existential crisis happened, that Alex would be able to show his true power. It turns out, that there was a galactic collision about to happen between the Milky Way, the Andromeda, and a few others including the Galaxy that they live in. Not knowing the outcome of this collision, his father, mother and many of the tribes leaders decided to send their most powerful leaders out to help push these Galaxies away. Ten of them went to supress the collision, and for many many thousands of years they were able to hold back the galaxies to a considerable degree, but this wouldn't last long. While Alex was stabilizing their own galaxy, his other comrades started dying left and right due to exhaustion, and as each one fell, Alex's power waned more and more, as well as his will to keep going. After a while though, despite him thinking he was gonna die, he then noticed that the galaxies were still being held back. It was then that he realized that it wasn't even his comrades who were holding back the galaxies...it was him the whole time. With his newfound determination, he forged on for eons, until the time of humans came where his power dwindled. As a final act of heroism, Alex let loose all of his remaining power, pushing the galaxies away once and for all into their stationary positions as he started to die and fade away. As his soul was passing on, he was suddenly pulled away from a massively strange presence. This is when he was greeted by the Grand Conceptual Void Walkers, beings who represent laws of existence themselves, who witnessed his act of heroism and told him what would have actually happened had he given up. If Alex had given up, it would have caused not only a massively huge universal explosion, but it would have also caused a wormhole to happen where it would have ended up infinitely multiplying, destroying several universes, making him one of the only beings who has ever achieved a feat as existentially legendary. In short, he was offered a portion of power from each of the Concepts, giving him nigh-omnipotence. Unfortunately for the Concepts though, they didn't realize that his race don't normally die, they ascend, making themselves powerful spirits in the afterlife, boosting his powers up to a nearly omnipotent level, which, much to their dismay meant that he had power over them. Despite this revelation, Alex peacefully agreed to become their leader and with their help, he rewrote existence, making himself the one true and only embodiment of Omnipotence, representing anything and everything, including nothing, making him truly powerful. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet